


Movie Night

by deadmannewil



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Calm Before The Storm, Calming down, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship To Rule Over The Hardships, Sad, Trust, Violence, broken character, minor fluff, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmannewil/pseuds/deadmannewil
Summary: Kris wanted to do something, and on his way from a grocery shop, his plans quickly changed.Warning: This story isn't light. It contains a very shaken and scared Susie, who came to her only friend, seeking help. Why she's shaken up, is hard to explain.This was written for the krusie one hour challenge. This entry is much darker, and is vastly different in tone from my other entries. Please, proceed with caution.I still hope you'll like it. For what it's worth, my apologies.More Krusie One Hour stuff - https://twitter.com/kxs_1h





	Movie Night

If you were to look outside at such an hour, you’d see that it’s late evening, and with it being Autumn, it doesn’t bid to well for people who’d be outside, since the temperature wouldn’t be pleasant.

However, some people will have it even worse, considering that some people, have their sleeping schedule completely ruined, and completely in shambles. Well, what else can it be, when one of those people is a student, and currently on a break from school?

One of those people, just so happens to be Kristopher Dreemurr, or, just Kris, most of the time. Nobody really calls him by his second name, whatever the reason for that would be.

Kris, at this time, is very much awake, but not to the point of him to be completely awoken. Awake, but not quite there yet, to call himself awoken.

He’s just laying in bed, thinking about many things, about what he could do at this night, what would happen? He, after all, has the whole house to himself, since his mother, Toriel Dreemurr, went on a vacation. Kris opted out, saying that he wanted to have some alone time to himself, and out of respect for her child, Toriel obliged.

With Toriel being Toriel, she quite obviously calls and checks up on Kris, to ensure everything is alright. Toriel also sends money to Kris at each day, so Kris would have somewhere to go. But, unfortunately for Kris, he wakes up (for real) when most shops would be an hour from closing… And it’s such a chore to go and try to make it to at least one shop, so Kris just gave up, and got whatever he had to eat in the fridge oftentimes.

Now though, he considered going to a shop. After all, the food in the fridge will end soon, and Kris wouldn’t mind some variety to his appetite. 

“Ah, what the hell.” - He spoke, his voice still not ready to be used. With those words said, he stood up from his bed, and got dressed. A favourite sweater, a pair of jeans and a belt, would very much do. Even if it’s cold, Kris has gotten used to it. He won’t tell you how it came be, it just did. He probably doesn’t know about it, or he hides the real reason. Either way, he wouldn’t tell it to anyone, even his family, if that were the case.

a

He went out of his bedroom, went downstairs, and arrived at the corridor. Took his shoes, cleaned them with a shoe sponge, put the shoes on, took the keys, the debit card he has quite a bit of dosh on, stepped out, and shut the door, closing it with the keys.

He figured, he didn’t really want to go to Sans’, so he went to a different part of town, where there’s a bigger shop, with just some common folk who aren’t really special. He doesn’t want to interact with some pointless grocery workers, and common folk wouldn’t want his interaction anyway.

Despite everything, Kris still is, very much, the creepy kid next door. So, the less people talk to him, the better.

Still going on his walk, he looked in the sky. With Autumn, the nights start early, and at that point of time, it is already a night sky, with stars seen and shimmering.

He debated to call Noelle, or Susie, but he thought he wouldn’t really want to bother them. He’d rather stay alone at his house, after all, he can only do so much, and with a guest, he’d just lose himself, most certainly.

Those thoughts out of his mind, he walks some more, until he reaches his destination.

A simple chain-grocery shop, named “MTTGro!”, Kris thought the name was dumb, but so is with most of these names, so Kris kept the opinion sealed.

Walking in the shop’s doors, he quickly took a shopping basket, and marched forward, keeping an eye out for anything that seemed interesting.

First came the drinks. He took a couple of HUMAN ENERGY drinks, different tastes. One was white, called “18 ULTRA DOUBLE SUGAR” which he thought might’ve killed him, one called “BREAKDOWN” and the third “SURGE”, he didn’t pay much mind to their descriptions, and looked out for the designs, as he loved them. He decided to also take a cheaper energy drink, named “Tsunami” which mentioned about it delivering cold to your tongue. Of course, Kris also took a 2 liter bottle of coke. The usual coke that everybody likes.  
Up next, he went to snacks, and took some overly-fried garlic bread pieces, took chips called “Tacitos” which were advertised with that one shooter game that was a bit controversial, and took some chocolate kisses, because chocolate. He feels like he could be judged for it, but he doesn’t really care.

Next, he went to the frozen foods, and took two lasagna packages, and two pizza boxes. He’s able to use a stove just fine, so these foods wouldn’t be burnt.

He debated to getting something else, and he did remember he needs sausage, normal bread, and some mayonnaise with ketchup, so he went and got these too.

Then he went to check-out, paid, took packets full of food, and marched home.

As he walked, he heard his phone ringing. He stopped, placed the packets on the ground, took the phone out and saw… That Susie, of all people, was calling him. He thought it’s something urgent, so he picked it up.

“Hello, Susie. Need anything?” - Kris said, neutral tone of voice. 

“H-h-H-He-e-y, d-dude… U-m-m, I don-don’t really want to… A-ask, but…” - Susie spoke, with Kris hearing the panic and… Fear? In her voice.

His gut dropped, heartbeat slowed down… What is this?

“Oh-Oh my god, Susie, are you okay?” - He spoke, his voice also panicked and fearful for Susie.

“B-been worse… C-can I… Come to your house for the… N-night?” - She said.

Normally, Susie wouldn’t ask for such things. Despite Kris and Susie dating at times, Susie isn’t one to ask for something so personal. Kris definitely felt that something was wrong, and Susie’s tone, panic in her voice, and the rushy, quiet talking, brought red lights to Kris’ mind. Ones that should never be brought out.

“I-I… Yes, are you somewhere close? I’m currently not home, but I’ll try to get there quick, okay? I’ll be waiting for you.” - Kris said, grabbing the two packets with one of his hands, and marching to his house.

“N-not really that close… But, I am moving, a-at a slower pace, but I am moving. I’ll get there… Th-thank you.” - She said, her voice sounding mushier than usual.

“Don’t mention it, stay… Safe, alright?” - He said, unsure of what to tell her.

“I-I will. S-see ya.” - Susie said, hanging up.

Kris, put his phone in the pocket, took the other packet to his right hand, and sprinted towards the direction to his home. Dashing through traffic lights, crosswalks, sidewalks and more, in minutes he made it home. There was no trace of Susie nearby, so he figured she just didn’t arrive yet. Kris decided to make use of his time, and went in his house, kicked his shoes off, and placed two packets on the table in the kitchen, quickly moving the contents of both in the fridge and the freezer.

Then… He sat in the Chariel, waiting for Susie to come. Seconds feeling like minutes, minutes feeling like hours. Sitting, and being unable to speed up the process, really made Kris feel numb.

Torture lasted, until he heard the knocks on the door. Standing up, and moving towards the door, he was greeted by… 

By…

Susie, but…

I-It is Susie…

Was… Are those?..

Her face has bruises? Her arms have marks of what seemed to be of something sharp..?

“Susie what…” - Kris started, before he was interrupted by a completely shaken up Susie.

“K-K-Kr-Kris… Le-Le-Let’s t-t-ta-talk ab-about-about th-this l-later..!”

“O-of course. C-come in.”

Susie went in, with her walking a little limp, Kris was devastated. What he expected wasn’t anything that he sees.

“S-Susie… I’ll get you a first aid kit. S-sit on this chair here.”

“T-thanks… A medkit would be very good n-now... “ - She said, as she started bending her knees to properly sit in a chair. With her grunting and moaning out sounds of pain, she made it, and with a short smile on her face, she sat.

Kris rushed to the bathroom, took medkit out of a cabinet, and rushed to Susie.

“Susie, l-lend me your arms.” - Kris said. Susie did as told, Kris took a bandage roll, some gauze, and a bottle of medical alcohol, taking the cap off the bottle, he dumped some alcohol on the gauze, applying the gauze to the wounds. Susie winced and hissed a little, holding herself steady. The cuts weren’t small at all, so with her keeping steady, when it’d really be painful to even think about keeping steady, is very respectable. As Kris applied the gauze, he rolled the bandage around the gauze, so the gauze would be held and wouldn’t fall off. Plus, the bandage would sink in the blood, without leaving much of a mess, as well as it keeps the wound tighter, so the wound would hopefully get a little smaller.

Kris did the same process to the other wounds, and having cuts treated, he moved onto the bruises. He took a cotton pad, damped some of the same alcohol on it, and gently brushed the pad across her face. Susie didn’t wince from the pain, but rather she winced from how chilly the alcohol was.

With Kris finishing his medical work, he put the things away into a medkit, but left it not far from Susie and him, in case it’d be needed again.

“T-Thank you… Th-thank you…” - Susie said, again and again, looking at Kris with teary eyes, her voice broken.

“It’s okay… W-Will you tell me what happened?”

“I-It’s m-my dad, n-now h-he does d-dr-drink a l-lot, b-but, often-of-oft-often times it’-it’s not th-that bad… Y-yet, h-he got all violent a-and… Th-threw bottles at me- an-- g-god, it-it’s so h-h-hor-horrible!..” - Susie said, breaking into crying.

Kris was shocked, shocked from her being abused, shocked from seeing Susie to be this vulnerable… He was just… Wordless and shocked.

He came closer to Susie, crouched down to be on the level with her sitting, and wrapped his hands around her torso, making sure he wouldn’t touch the wounds. He got one of his arms on her back, and brushed her back in circles, hoping it’d bring comfort to her.

Susie also held Kris, with her whole body shivering and shaking. Kris was on the verge of tears himself, just from the reaction he sees of Susie, it made him oddly emotional.

They sat there for what felt like hours, while it actually was several minutes. Kris let go, Susie did too.

She looked at Kris, her eyes still teary, Kris eyes more red than usual too.

“Are… Are you hungry?”

“H-hung-hungry? Y-yes..! I-I… Do-do you have anything I c-can eat?”

“Yes, I do. Would a lasagna suffice?”

“O-of c-course!.. T-thank you…”

\------

Some time later, after the lasagna has been prepared.

\------

“Have a good appetite, Susie.” - Kris said, placing a bowl of lasagna to himself, and her.

“T-thank you… Th-thank you… You-you seriously… You are g-great!” - Susie said, trying hard not to cry again.

“P-please, just eat. Let’s eat.” - He said, taking a bite out of the lasagna himself.

“Susie also ate the food, a little slower than usual, Kris thought because of the violence she’d go through, she had trouble breathing, and swallowing the food.

Kris kept her pace, he didn’t want to make her rush her food, so he just ate, slowly.

“K-Kris… I-I can s-stay here tonight… Right?”

Kris froze. He looked at her, who had a pleading look on her face. Kris sighed.

“Well, of course you can, Susie. I do have a spare bed and--” - He said, before he was interrupted by Susie’s thoughts aloud.

“I-I don’t think I want to go to sleep... “ - She said, looking at the ceiling.

“Oh.” - Kris let out, unsure of how to comment it.

“W-will you please… K-keep me c-company?” - She asked, with the same pleading look.

“I… Yes, I will.” - Kris responded, with the answer that’s only right.

“Th-thank you! You’re the best…” - She exclaimed, with a genuine, and thankful smile on her face.

After they’re done eating, Kris did the dishes, despite Susie’s protests of doing dishes herself.

“H-hey, so… Do-do you have any plans?” - She asked, when Kris was done with the dishes.

“I guess we could watch a movie. I have some snacks and I have some coke. That could be fun.” - He replied, not really meaning the movie thing.

“Y-yeah… That would be f-fun…” - She said, taking Kris a little aback.

“W-well, then let’s go to the living room.” - He said, and so they went.

However, when Kris arrived, he realized something.

“Susie, you should change your clothes.”

“W-What? B-but… To what? I-I don’t really have anything… Under.”

“Oh, Susie I can just lend you something of my Mom’s. You are of similar height.”

“Will she not mind..?”

“She won’t. Your clothes are b-bloody and dirty, they need cleaning.”

“A-Alright… Well…”

“Just wait here, I’ll bring you something.”

Kris went to his mother’s bedroom, and took a clean, house-like top, that’d fit Susie. It’s a top that Toriel wears during summer at times, it’s light, and should fit with Susie’s taste of clothing.

As he brought the clothes to Susie, she quickly took her clothes, with Kris not watching or peeking, and put the clean clothes on.

Kris nodded, took the dirty clothes, and went to the bathroom, to put them into the washing machine.

As he did it, he came back.

“Susie, sit here on the couch, I’ll go find something.”

“O-Okay. I can g-get the snacks.”

“Oh, just rest, get comfy. I’ll do everything.”

“Kris…”

“I insist.”

“...Okay.”

He went, got snacks, got a movie, turned it on, and set close to Susie.

She immediately wrapped her left arm around Kris, and held him close to her. Kris could still feel some trembling from the dragon, but it didn’t stop him from wrapping his, much smaller arm around Susie too. They ate some snacks, and watched some film. The film wasn’t anything fancy, it was just a classic action film, named “Exterminator 2: Estimation Night”, which even in the current year, is very enjoyable to watch.

With how the film went, the two teens laughed at some moments, at other moments were gripped by the film, but most importantly, over-time Kris noticed that his girlfriend wasn’t shaking anymore.

With the film nearing it’s end, Kris glanced at the now snoring dragon, who seemingly, trusted Kris with her life.

Kris would make sure, that such trust, wouldn’t go to waste.

He let Susie fall to the couch so she’d be more comfortable, and he sat on the floor, close to Susie. One glance at Susie, peacefully sleeping, he decided to smooch her on the cheek, and after the smooch, he saw a smile forming on the dragon’s lips.

“I love you too… Kris…” - he heard her whisper.

With a smile of his own, he looked in the window, observing the night.

Weird, how it came to be a movie night, from all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, and let me know what you think. This is a bit of a different thing, and I crave criticism (same goes for all of my work)


End file.
